Transmutation Tablet
The Transmutation Tablet is the workbench of Equivalent Exchange. It allows you to transmute blocks and items, allowing you to trade many low-value items for a few rarer ones, for example. You can only create items that your Tablet has already "seen", but once it has "learned" an item (unless you use an Alchemical Tome) it is remembered forever and you can create it at will, even if you no longer possess any of that item. At first, the interface may be confusing, but it is not hard to learn and become familiar with. The Transmutation Tablet gives you much more control over the transmutation process compared to the Energy Condenser, and does not require you to already possess the item you desire, provided you have previously taught your Tablet that item. However, the Energy Condenser is much more suitable for transmuting massive quantities of items (e.g. unwanted mining waste) into a single type of item. However, you can craft an Alchemical Tome and place it in the burn slot of the Transmutation Tablet, which unlocks every item in the Transmutation Tablet, but it is the most EMC expensive item in Tekkit as it requires 2 fully charged Klein Star Omegas. The Transmutation Tablet also has an EMC value. It is useful if you are on a server so that you could use the Energy Condenser and make a ton of them. Recipe Note: Philosopher's Stone is not consumed by making the Transmutation Tablet. Tips If you cannot access Minecraft.net for any reason (for example, by starting the game in offline mode), you will not have access to your stored EMC or Recipes. All you need to do is change the name of the storage files found in your tekkit folder. Backup first before editing them in case you mess up. C:\Users\YOURUSERNAME\AppData\Roaming\.techniclauncher\tekkit\saves\WORLDNAME\data tablet_Player is your offline char, you will want to remove the Player part and replace it with your Minecraft account name. Don't forget to reverse it when you get your internet access back! Usage The circle on the left of the Tablet's GUI is called the Input Matrix. When an item is placed on this circle, the EMC value of that item is displayed, and previously-learned items of equivalent value or less will appear in the Output Matrix on the right. You may then remove items from the Output Matrix, consuming EMC in the process. Leftover EMC is stored for later use. To teach the tablet a new item, place it in the input matrix. The word "Learned" will briefly appear between the matrices, and the tablet will remember how to make that item. To teach the tablet to produce every item, place an Alchemical Tome into the burn slot. The tome will be consumed. (Don't place the tome in any other slot as it may be consumed without teaching the tablet anything; a tremendous waste!) Multiple items can be placed separately in the Input Matrix in order to use their combined EMC. If you place a stack of items in the Input Matrix, then only the EMC of one item from the stack will be shown or considered for transmutation. For example, if you want to turn 4 rubies and 4 sapphires into 1 diamond, you can't place them into the input matrix as 2 stacks, you have to place gems in all 8 slots of the input matrix (or burn them). If, however, you want to turn 4 sapphires into 4 rubies, you can place the sapphires as a stack and pick out the rubies one after another. You may place an item in the centre of the Output Matrix in order to target that item. This will cause the Output Matrix to display only items that have an EMC value equal or less than the target, with the targeted item itself showing up at the top. Use this if your Tablet is not showing the item that you desire. The slot at the bottom, marked with a flame icon, allows you to dispose of unwanted items in exchange for EMC, which will be stored for use in transmutation. EMC left behind is stored in a Transmutation Tablet when you close it, and will be there the next time you open it. Items, however, will be ejected if not removed before closing the Tablet. All of your Tablets share the same EMC storage, so your EMC will be there even if you use a different Tablet. In multiplayer, using someone else's Tablet will still bring up your Tablet interface, not theirs. If you put a Klein Star into the left side and then burn items, the Klein Star will get charged with EMC. Modes The Transmutation Tablet will lock itself into either Matter or Fuel mode depending on the item placed into the Input Matrix. It will not allow you to transmute Fuel into Matter, or Matter into Fuel. In order to unlock it, you will need to remove all EMC from the Tablet by charging a Klein Star or perhaps by removing items. You can use a Klein Star to unlock it if the star has enough free capacity to contain all the EMC from the tablet. Put it in the left side. When all EMC is transferred to the star, remove it, and the tablet will be unlocked. Put the star back in to use that EMC in either mode. For instance, put an Aeternalis Fuel in the burn slot and the Tablet will be charged with 8192 EMC. Put a Klein Star on the left side of the tablet and that 8192 EMC will be transferred to the Klein Star. Take the Klein Star out and put it back to unlock the tablet and use that 8192 EMC to make a Diamond. You may also be able to unlock it by removing items from the Output Matrix until the EMC readout shows 0. If it's in matter mode, it's possible because there are matter-type things with only 1 EMC, such as cobblestone. In fuel mode you may be stuck with an odd amount you can't clear because the EMC values of all fuels are multiples of 32. It's possible to use a combination of the two techniques to get the EMC to zero with a too-small Klein Star. You'll need to draw some EMC out of the star by condensing items. Upgrade The Tablet can be upgraded to a "portable" version, where one can select the Tablet in the inventory and either right-click or press the Extra Function key (Default C) to open the Transmutation Tablet interface. Also, pressing the "Release Charge" key (Default R), you will fire a projectile. If this projectile hits a mob, the mob will randomly morph into another mob of the same type. Nether mobs will change into another nether mob, animals will turn into another animal, and overworld enemies will turn into another overworld enemy. Combine this function with eggs to create farms of any animal. The transmutation requires Fuel (Gunpowder, etc.)!!! Bugs Don't put Solar Panels, Sapphire Blocks, Nikolite or Obsidian Pipes into the Tablet, as they will disappear, without giving anything in return. In short, be careful putting anything into the Tablet not listed below, you've been warned. Some items that are unrecognized by the Tablet will be harmlessly put on the floor and you'll suck them back up into your inventory. However, if the item is to disappear, it can usually be found by digging under the Tablet for a while. If you play multiplayer on a server that has the plugin Multiverse then there is a bug where the tablet/table will not work properly, This can be fixed by simply going to the nether and using your tablet/table. If you store too much EMC in the Transmutation Tablet (over 2 billion) it will overflow and become negative (you will then have to keep feeding it Matter or Fuel, whichever it's locked to). Be careful when inputting stacks of items with a high EMC. This bug is due to the way computers store integer values in binary format- in this case a 32-bit signed integer is being used to store the EMC value. A 32-bit integer has approximately 4.29 billion unique values- ~2.15 billion positive numbers and ~2.15 billion negative numbers. When a 32-bit signed integer reaches 2,147,483,647 and increases by one more number it will overflow and tick over to -2,147,483,648. This bug could potentially be fixed by either imposing a hard limit of 2,147,483,647 into the Tablet, storing the value in an unsigned integer and imposing a hard limit of 4,294,967,295 or converting the value into a floating-point value. There is a duplication glitch that can occur with a standard Transmutation Tablet if you are experiencing lag. When an item is put into the Input Matrix and taken out quickly (i.e. by shift clicking), the EMC value and the items in the Output Matrix still remain. If the operation is completed quickly enough, clicking on an item in the Output Matrix that is lower than the EMC value of the item put in will store the EMC value of the item put in and removed minus the EMC of the removed item. Similarly, when an item of the same EMC value is taken out while the EMC is displaying, you get both the original item(s) and the item out. Note: This does not work if you place the item in the burn slot, since you cannot get it back! Occasionally, if you get the items quickly when reaching low EMC you will go negative EMC. There is a vanishing EMC glitch that occurs when any EMC (any amount) is stored within the Transmutation Tablet (as in not being completely used to equal zero). A simple fix would be breaking the Transmutation Tablet and replacing (This will not effect the EMC or Alchemical Tome upgrade). Another solution would be burning any item with EMC, but this can cause some items not to appear on the left side. Video Tutorial Category:Equivalent Exchange